SB-129
SB-129 is the twenty-eighth episde of the series. In this episode, Squidward accidentally freezes himself for 2,000 years and experiences complications while using a time machine. Plot The day starts off quite well for Squidward. He was about to practice his clarinet when SpongeBob's alarm clock (facing out the window) knocks the clarinet inside Squidward's mouth, and SpongeBob asks Squidward if he wants to go jellyfishing. Squidward tries to reply, but because his clarinet was in his mouth, making anything he says incomprehensible; SpongeBob thinks he said yes. After Squidward takes his clarinet out of his mouth, Squidward is constantly bothered in his house by SpongeBob and Patrick who want to go jellyfishing with him. Squidward, in an attempt to stop SpongeBob and Patrick bothering him, tells SpongeBob that he should be at work, but SpongeBob tells him that it's a Sunday, and that the Krusty Krab was closed on Sundays. Squidward tells SpongeBob and Patrick to stay where they are, and goes out the back door of his house and goes into the Krusty Krab . He sees SpongeBob and Patrick looking for him, and goes into the kitchen. SpongeBob and Patrick are still looking for him, so he goes into the freezer. After SpongeBob and Patrick go away, Squidward was frightened to find that the handle's jammed, and that he was stuck inside the freezer. He assures himself that someone will find him, but he becomes frozen and is stuck there for 2,000 years. SpongeTron, a descendant of SpongeBob finally discovers Squidward after a hinge snaps off and the door breaks down. After being defrosted by SpongeTron, Squidward finds out that everything in the future (except for people) is made entirely of chrome, and all organic life forms that aren't people (such as seaweed or kelp) are simply spray-painted chrome. SpongeTron introduces Squidward to his clones, SpongeTrons X, Y, and Z. He also informs Squidward that there are 486 SpongeTrons in response to his question "Are the other letters of the alphabet involved here?" meaning that the English alphabet has been expanded, merged with another character set, or (most likely) it was hyperbole by the writers to make the future more complex. Squidward decides that he hates the future, so SpongeTron directs him to a time machine, which is actually a small room with a control panel. Shortly after meeting Patron, a two-headed descendant of Patrick, Squidward goes into the can opener, and then goes into the time machine to travel to the past, ripping the entire room out of the building in the process. Squidward winds up in early prehistoric times, where he meets the primitive ancestors of SpongeBob and Patrick, who are torturing themselves with a jellyfish. Squidward introduces jellyfishing to them, and they seem to be interested until Squidward starts playing his clarinet, which drives them crazy, causing them to chase after him. He goes into the time machine, but he accidentally malfunctions it by pulling the lever so hard that it breaks, causing the time machine to go all around the dimensions. The time machine got flatter and flatter and it disappeared, and Squidward ends up in a surreal realm of nothingness, with a strange atmosphere (A strange bass tone, very weird echoing voices in the background, and large rectangles which disappear when Squidward touches one of them). At first glance of the realm, Squidward was relieved to finally be away from SpongeBob alone with his clarinet (and is later echoed by the surreal echoing voices). Suddenly being freaked out by voices, he attempts to escape the realm by running (which takes him where he already was) and stomping the ground in frustration. He breaks through the floor, landing in the time machine room. He begs it to return to the present, stating how much he misses Bikini Bottom, his Easter Island head, and even SpongeBob. The machine reactivates, sending him back to the present and reuniting him with SpongeBob and Patrick. He tells the two about how happy he is to see them both, but once again he was driven to anger when they ask him about Jellyfishing once more. He asks who invented that game in the first place, only for SpongeBob and Patrick to tell him that he invented it, making Squidward realized he invented Jellyfishing in his travels. He simply proclaims; "I'm going back", concluding the episode. Characters *SpongeBob *Patrick *Squidward *SpongeTron (debut) *SpongeTrons X, Y, and Z (debut) *Patron (debut) *Primitive Star (debut) *Primitive Sponge (debut) *Chrome Spray Painter (debut) *Ammonite (debut) *Primitive tapeworm (debut) *Trilobites (debut) Locations *SpongeBob's House *Squidward's House *The Krusty Krab Notes *This is the only episode where the episode's name was spoken when the title card appears. *This is the one of the few episodes where the opening credits don't appear in an underwater background. The other is "Krusty Krab Training Video". *According to Tom Kenny, this episode is the most surreal episode in the SpongeBob series. *Along with "Karate Choppers", this episode aired on December 31, 1999, the final day of the 1900s (20th century). *The Serbian name for this episode is SB-192. *The episode, which arises from Squidward time-traveling and inventing the game of jellyfishing while seeking to avoid SpongeBob and Patrick as they want him to jellyfish with them, is a time paradox known as a causality loop. Thus, a person is inspired or driven by an event to time travel and, whether or not intentionally, causes the event which will facilitate their initial time travelling trip. *The background of this episode's title card is also seen in Can You Spare a Dime? when Squidward pictures himself as an astronaut. *The episode "Ugh" appears to take place after the prehistoric time period shown in this episode, as the primitive characters in that episode are more civilized and have developed a simple language. Three scenes of this episode can even be seen during the song "When Worlds Collide". *The episode's title, "SB-129", is a portmanteau of the show's abbreviation, the first season, and it being the twenty-ninth episode in the series: S'ponge'B'''ob - Season '''1 Episode 29. *In the PC version of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie video game, SpongeBob can look into his future with the Pool of Perception. The third time he looks in, he sees the forty-fourth century, which resembles the future seen in this episode. *The future version of Patrick is Patron. In Spanish dubbing, the name is the same. Ironically, "patron" is another Spanish word for "jefe" which translates to "boss". *In Nickelodeon of Southeast Asia during the marathon of Squidward's big holiday contest, this episode was known as SpongeBob 3000. *When Squidward was in "nowhere", his footsteps make different sounds than usual. *The future is chrome after 2000 years. In "SpongeHenge," Jellyfish Fields is still as it was after 3000 years. *Either Jellyfish Fields was never made chrome, or after 1000 years, everything was reinstated as they were before the chrome transformation. *It also possible that both were alternate dimensions. *SpongeTron mentions that he has 486 clones, one for each letter of the alphabet. This means over the course of the two thousand years, four hundred sixty more letters have been added to the alphabet. *In the future, the entire Bikini Bottom is chrome, except for the hinges on the freezer door, which had been rusted over the last 2,000 years, the freezer's interior, the time machine's interior, and the Bikini Bottom civilians. *The jellyfish are smaller in the past, compared to the present day's jellyfish. *This is one of the few episodes in which the Krusty Krab appears, but no Mr. Krabs. *This episode is considered by some to be non-canon for several reasons: **Although if you consider the end of the episode, Squidward returns to the same day. Which means that although he froze himself earlier that day, he would've returned to work. **Over the two thousand years (March 6, 2017 - March 6, 4017) no one entered the freezer to get supplies needed to supply the Krusty Krab with its products, as the freezer contains frozen Krabby Patties. Otherwise, they would've seen Squidward in there. The most recent time when someone entered the freezer was Evil Spatula, which aired on March 9, 2013. **A theory of this episode is that there are two Squidwards for the rest of the SpongeBob series onward. One of which is still trapped in the freezer and will be for two thousand years, and the one who already was frozen for two thousand years, went back to the past, and then returned to the present. *The future was seen again in "Buried in Time." *This episode marks the only appearance of SpongeTron, SpongeTrons X, Y, and Z, Patron, Chrome Spray Painter, Ammonite, Primitive tapeworm, and Trilobites to date. *This is the third episode out of eleven episodes to be released on Blu-Ray. Errors *Throughout two thousand years, Squidward's face can be clearly seen through the freezer window. He was strangely unnoticed, however. *When Squidward entered the time machine in the future, there was one red light and one blue light. But when he exits the time machine in the past, there are two red lights at the top. *Oddly, even though the Krusty Krab was closed in this episode, the doors were still unlocked. *The first time Squidward enters the time machine, the switch reads future on the top and past on the bottom. The next time he enters, the two are reversed. *When Squidward exits the can opener room, he looks like a spring. After he enters the time machine, he returns to normal. *At the start of the episode, SpongeBob's pineapple only has one window, as opposed to two. *When Squidward enters the time machine, the door knob changes sides. *Before SpongeBob's alarm clock goes off during the start on the episode, it was facing the bed, when it goes off, it was facing Squidward. *When Squidward runs in an empty white area, his clarinet disappears, and when he falls back into the time machine, it reappears. It then disappears when he exits the time machine. *After SpongeBob snores at the beginning, the subtitles say "(Gary meows)" when SpongeBob exhales, but Gary doesn't appear in this episode. *This episode was said to take place during Sunday, but March 6, 2017 will actually occur on Monday. *SpongeTron states Squidward's name, but Squidward never said his name. US Home Video Releases Write the second section of your page here. Transcript *'Voice:' SB-129! starts *'Narrator:' Ahh, it is Sunday morning in Bikini Bottom, and it is time for Squidward to practice his clarinet. So get your ear plugs ready. *'Squidward:' clarinet I think I'll treat Bikini Bottom to some real music. ready to play his clarinet, and then SpongeBob's alarm clock goes off, sending Squidward's clarinet into his throat *'SpongeBob:' Good morning, Squidward! Wanna go jellyfishing? tries to yell but his clarinet sounds every time he tries to talk Great! We'll be right over! pulls the clarinet out of his throat. Door knocks are heard *'Squidward:' I wonder who that could be. opens the door *'SpongeBob:' Ready to go? *'Squidward:' No, I'm not ready to go! the door *'Patrick:' He doesn't wanna play with us. *'SpongeBob:' No, Patrick, he's just not ready. tries to play his clarinet but another knock at door Ready now? *'Squidward:' No! door. Then he goes back to try to play clarinet but another knock at door. Squidward gets angry *'SpongeBob:' How about now? *'Squidward:' No! door. He then knocks at door Huh? door *'SpongeBob:' Now? *'Squidward:' No! door. Knock at door and opens it *'SpongeBob:' Now? *'Squidward:' No! door. Knock at door and opens it *'SpongeBob:' How about now? *'Squidward:' No! door. Knock at door and opens it *'SpongeBob:' Now? *'Squidward:' No! door. Knock at door and opens it *'SpongeBob:' Now? *'Squidward:' No! door. Knock at door and opens it *'SpongeBob:' Now? *'Squidward:' No! door. Knock at door and opens it *'SpongeBob:' Now? *'Squidward:' No! door then opens it No! door then opens it. Notices they were both gone then he gets a tap on his shoulder What?! *'SpongeBob:' Ready yet? *'Squidward:' No, I'm not ready! I'll never be ready! Don't you get it?! *'SpongeBob:' Sure we do. *'Squidward:' What? stammers D'oh...! door and leaves house, then realizes he was outside. He then runs back to his door, and knocks. SpongeBob opens it *'SpongeBob:' Ready? slaps himself in the face, and then pushes SpongeBob and Patrick out of his house *'Squidward:' OUT!!! Sheesh! Shouldn't you be at work today, SpongeBob?! *'SpongeBob:' I'd love to be at work today! But it's Sunday... The Krusty Krab is closed. gets an idea *'Squidward:' Hold on a second. I'll be right out. door and tip-toes out the other way of his house to the Krusty Krab, and enters Hello...? silence Ahh, alone at last! to play his clarinet but SpongeBob & Patrick enter *'SpongeBob & Patrick:' Squidward! Squidward! runs into the kitchen as SpongeBob & Patrick come in the Krusty Krab and search for Squidward Squidward! runs into the freezer Squidward! Oh, Squidward! peeks out as SpongeBob & Patrick look for him Squidward! *'SpongeBob:' Well, he's not here. I'll bet that eager-beaver's already down at Jellyfish Fields. *'Squidward:' A-ha! They're finally gone. to open freezer but it was locked from the inside. What the...? Locked?! Oh no! Oh, well, someone will realize I'm gone and come looking for me. I'll be out of here in no time. *'Narrator:' 2,000 years later... shows Squidward still inside the freezer, frozen; the hinges are rusty and fall off; the door falls with Squidward frozen behind it; SpongeTron flies past and then back to Squidward *'SpongeTron:' Holy Krabby Patties! A frozen cephalopod! grabs a chrome hammer; from the hammer comes a red laser, which melts the ice... and Squidward's bottom; Squidward screams *'Squidward:' trancelike I'll be out of here in no time. *'SpongeTron:' Greetings, primitive. *'Squidward:' Sp...SpongeBob? Is that you? *'SpongeTron:' SpongeBob? No! voice I am SpongeTron. voice Welcome to the future. *'Squidward:' What? *'SpongeTron:' Welcome to the future. *'Squidward:' Uhh, the future? everything's chrome HUH? Wait, w-what's going on here? Why is everything... chrome? *'SpongeTron:' Everything is chrome in the future! *'Squidward:' Wha...? Uhh...Uhh... looks outside the window Oh, my! the chrome environment Impossible! He's lying! pops up from underground, then a fish comes up to the flower and sprays it with chrome spray paint He's right! *'SpongeTron:' Of course I'm right, Squidward. Just ask my clones: Spongetron X, Y, and Z. *'Squidward:' Are the other letters of the alphabet involved here? *'SpongeTron:' Sure! All 486 of them. does a few sit-ups while he talks as if he tries to wake up *'Squidward: Future! Future! Future! Future! ''drops a brick on Squidward's head ''Thanks. Now listen! All of you! I don't belong here. This is all a horrible mistake. Please, we've got to do something! *'SpongeTron X, Y, Z: out jellyfishing nets Jellyfishing! two-headed Patrick appears out of nowhere *'Patron:' Did somebody say "jellyfishing"? *'SpongeTron:' Hi, Patron! *'Squidward:' Just listen to me. I'm not supposed to be here. I've got to get home to my own time period. I got to go! *'SpongeTron:' Well, why don't you just ask? The time machine is down the hall, to the left. runs to the door, laughs and enters, but we hear a can-opener being used. Squidward steps out and was torn into pieces Whoops! Oh, yeah, that one's the can opener... But, try the one on the right. tries the door on the right and enters a room that has a slot looking machine that says "past" and "future" *'Squidward:' Well, I wouldn't have chosen this interior... time-travel handle Oh, what's this? Well, if SpongeBob exists in the future, I'd better go to the past. turns the key and puts the lever on "past". Siren goes off as time machine disappears from where it used to be in the Krusty Krab. The door and the wall fly through a hyperspace-like warp, then the time machine appears in a primitive look-alike Bikini Bottom. Squidward looks out and sees a primitive sea creature swim by. Whales calls can be heard Wow, primitive. Has sort of an old-world charm. creature swims by really close to Squidward's face WHOA! I guess this is before manners were invented! Well, at least there's no sign of SpongeBrat. Maybe now I can finally be alone with my clarinet. a noise, turns around but some shadow quickly hides. Hears another noise and checks again but a different shadow hides Huh? of the shadow figures swings from tree to tree What? shadow figure hides behind a tree Huh? other shadow figure hides behind a ledge. Squidward keeps walking and then notices a Prehistoric Sponge on the ground Sponge...Bob? Sponge screams AHH!!! Stay back!!! Sponge touches Squidwards arm and then sniffs his finger from what he touched. Tries to give some to Squidward Uhh, no thanks. feels some breathing on him and he turns and notices a Prehistoric Starfish breathing on him. Prehistoric Starfish smiles and has nasty, rotten teeth Uhh, hi there. Well, I better be going now. Sponge grabs Squidwards tentacle Yes, that's my arm. Sponge puts Squidward's arm on his head and prehistoric Starfish licks Squidwards hand Oh, that's sweet. Starfish gets scared What, is it time for your flea bath now? jellyfish swims by and Prehistoric Starfish ducks for protection Oh, its just a little jellyfish. Sponge & Prehistoric Starfish run around screaming Well, I'm going away now. walks away Ah, here's a nice, shady spot, away from those fools. plays his clarinet and each time he tries to play, Primate Sponge or Prehistoric Starfish hollers who are each giving a turn at holding the jellyfish What are you simpletons doing?! Youre supposed to catch these things, not torture yourself with them! and Patron are confused Give me those loincloths! Sponge and Prehistoric Starfish tear off a piece of their loincloth I can't believe it. to self This ought to make things go a little smoother. Primate Sponge and Prehistoric Starfish their nets. They put the nets on their lips. Squidward grabs the nets back Give me those things. You're supposed to catch them, like this. catches the jellyfish in one of the loincloth nets It's called jellyfishing. SpongeBob and Prehistoric Starfish grab the nets and chase the jellyfish Ah, finally! on the ground and plays his clarinet. Primate Sponge and Prehistoric Starfish hear it and go insane and chase Squidward. Squidward runs into the time machine as Primate Sponge and Prehistoric Starfish try to get in by climbing on top of it screams Get me outta here!!! the lever up and down really fast and breaks it Uh-oh! word FUTURE spins like a slot machine, and stops on 2 lemons and a "BAR" *'Time Machine:' Loser! Sponge & Prehistoric Starfish bang on the time machine trying to get to Squidward until it disappears into thin-air. The time machine shakes from the inside, with Squidward scared. The camera zooms in, with a "paint" effect, then was on Squidward's face, and a color change effect goes off. The screen flashes white, and the machine goes through all sorts of dimensions, with one with a computer-like area, then the screen does a color change effect again, with the time machine folding like paper, and it vanishes with a zap sound. Squidward appears in a blank, white space. He walks around, and hears a strange voice. he then notices some colored tiles and lifts one up and it floats and vanishes *'Squidward:' He's not here. No more SpongeBob. No more! I may finally have found a place where I can be all... becomes tiny ...alone! bunch of "alone" sayings appear with a different voice as each comes up *'Voices:' Alone! alone. alone! alone. Alone! alone! Alone! *'Squidward:' I gotta get outta of here! tries to run but he runs off and on the scene. He stops and tries to catch his breath. A strange voice was heard again, he holds his head, sweats a little, and runs again off and on the scene. He stops running after 3 tries to get out. Yet another strange voice was heard when he stops WHERE'S THE TIME MACHINE?!?! Where's anything!?!? up and down angrily Where, where, where, where?! '' a hole through the ground into the time machine. The handle was still broken off. Squidward bangs on the broken controls'' I wanna go home! I wanna go home! I wanna go home! I wanna go home! I miss Bikini Bottom! I miss my Easter Island head... I even miss SpongeBob...!!! when Squidward says "SpongeBob", the time machine disappears and reappears in present time Bikini Bottom where SpongeBob & Patrick are still waiting for Squidward SpongeBob! Patrick! *'SpongeBob & Patrick:' Hi Squidward. *'Squidward:' Oh, I'm back! I can't believe this. I...I..I was in space and then I went to the future, and-and then I went to the past, and then... I was nowhere, but now I'm back and... you don't know how happy I am to see you guys. *'SpongeBob:' Does this mean you wanna go... *'SpongeBob & Patrick:' Jellyfishing? *'Squidward:' NO!!!! D'oh! Who's the barnacle head who invented that game anyway? *'SpongeBob & Patrick:' You are, Squidward! & Patrick laugh *'Squidward:' I'm going back. camera pans over to the little island on the surface and the calm water, just like any other days on the ocean Gallery SB-129timecard.jpg|Time card Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:SpongeBob SquarePants episodes Category:1999 television episodes Category:1990s television episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki